lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spanish Advance into the Irish Hills
Previous: The Spanish Invasion on Ireland '' ''Next: Start "Sven, you can bring anyone you want, and we'll just bring ourselves, Casa Di Royale, no Scurvy, no Ben Squidskull" -- Pearson Wright to Sven Daggersteel. After First Sea Lord Sven Daggersteel was persuaded by Pearson Wright into fighting The Government of The Spanish Empire in SvS (Ship Vs. Ship), Pears told Sven he could bring anybody to help them and they would just use their main force. Sven of course, brought a group of modders with revenant rams, rapid reloaders and other special weapons. They were known as the "Salty Seas". People urged Pearson to call The Scurvy as Spain was losing, but Pearson ordered them to stop complaining, get back to the cannons and sink the modders. Pearson's Side The Following below is Pearson Wright's recorded point of view of this all: About within ten minutes of chasing them around this happened: Sven, of course, complained immediately after, accusing me (Pearson Wright) of using hacks and mods, which is pretty pathetic, considering he'd just been sunk by a level twenty four, with two fury gunners (Yes, I was driving). This screenshot was taken directly after we sunk The Tempest. I then drove us towards Devil's Anvil and ordered everyone to repair. Once we had full repairs, we sailed back over near The Tempest. We had full hull, and in literally three seconds, it sunk us. I now knew for certain that they were using hacks.mods, etc. By this time, the scores were about evened up. We ran back to attack Tempest, and drove in from behind. At first, it appeared as if we'd sink, but I kept a distance and eventually got it in pretty low HP. From there, it ran and we chased it all the way towards Tortuga, where it then unexpectadely ported. Keep in mind, only one person from The EITC actually fought. That was Sven, and this was simply because he had nobody else at his disposal, which assures England's poor structural foundation as of right now. He was the one that constantly got on me for bringing outside pro SvS guilds, stating the he stood no chance, and here he is, calling Salty Seas. Defiantly, we beat the absolute crap out of them. The battle lasted about fifteen minutes, these were the end results: Sven's now running around claiming that he's won, accussing us of cheating, when ironically, he doesn't have a single screenshot, and he's the one that broke his own terms by bringing multiple guilds, but whatever The only reason I was even able to get him to SvS is because I told him that this SvS wouldn't count, assuming that he'd lose. I wanted to be nice, and not make it count against them. He tried to make me look like that bad guy infront of The Scurvy GM by saying, "Stop making me trying to fight. It's against my belief system to fight on Thanksgiving." She didn't buy it, and as expected, the minute she teleported away, Sven was telling me to launch for SvS. Pathetic, I know. A bipolar manipulative-little jerk at his finest. The problem is about to be eliminated. In the next SvS, if he brings other guilds, I will bring Scurvy, and regardless of is he does or not, from here on out, I will always be recording to prove to you all that this child is full of bs Gallery Screenshot_2012-11-22_19-33-09.jpg|The End Results. Category:EITC Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire Category:The Paradox Category:Conflict's Category:The 2nd Paradoxian War Category:Casa Di Royale